Out Of Light Into Darkness
by lil-jay-11
Summary: This is my first story it's a Passions, Gh and Days Crossover Plz, Review - Updated - ch. 3 now up
1. Bloody Crimson

****

Chapter 1

__

Bloody Crimson

__

A/N: This is my first story, I decided to not only make it a Passions fic, but a GH, Days and Passions Crossover - - Plz, review and tell me what you think

He walked down the hall way, to where his wife was. He never really loved her, she had drugged him into marring her and when he tried to divorce her she brought proof to him that she was pregnant with his child.

__

"You can't divorce me, I - this isn't just about us anymore, I'm - I'm pregnant.", his face fell, no this can't be happening, he thought.

"Say something?", she told him.

"I uh… you are lying…", she shook her head no, then held the pregnancy test under eyes. "no you, I love her..", he replied, he watched tears come to her eyes.

"Her, it's always here, did you forget that she took him to bed, your best friend, she doesn't love you what more proof do you need?"

He shut his eyes the pain was to hard to bare. He knew that they would never be together, not only did she stand in there way but, so did he.

"Can you bring me a towel, honey?", he heard her ask, he hated her voice, he hated her smile, he hated her laugh, he hated her period.

"Whatever.", he replied coolly, then headed to the hamper to fetch her a clean towel.

She hummed softly to herself, she finally had everything she dreamed of the man she had always loved and not only were they married, but the baby would be born in a few months. She knew he still harbored feelings for his ex. "That will change, you will love me."

She heard a noise. "Why that was quick…", she turned around and let out a terrifying scream, that was the last thing she did before the knife pierced through her skin, stabbing her stomach, through her unborn child's head.

"Jan!!!", he called out, hearing her scream of sheer terror. "Come on open up."

There was no answer. "Jan!!!", fear went through him, he had a feeling something terrible awaited him on the other side. With little hesitation he kicked the door furiously till it flung open.

"Oh My God, NO!!!", he screamed, looking up on the eyes of his dear wife, his eyes roamed her body then he saw the most horrible sight he would ever see, his wife and the unborn child covered in blood.

"Shaw-Shawn.", he heard a voice coming up behind him ask. "Ahh!!", the woman screamed.

"Belle, I told you to stay put…", he turned to her.

"I know you hated her, but how could you do this, how could you kill not only her but, your child as well?"

**__**

AN 2: So tell me what do you think and should I continue, also I apologize for the goriness in this chapter, but this is a murder story and unlike Days they will be no island, lol, once they're dead, they're dead.


	2. Lights Out

****

Chapter 2

__

Lights Out

"Jax, did you read this, some man killed his wife and baby.", Courtney Mathews asked, turning to her beau.

"Ah, that's awful.", he replied walking up behind her. "But, I would rather not considerate on the sadder things in life, besides we got something to celebrate."

"We do. Kristina is out of harms way. But, I feel bad for Alexis. I love Carly I really do but, she can be brutal. I mean look what she did to Bobbie."

"It isn't Carly I worry about, it's Sonny, I know he's your brother and all but, the man only cares for himself.", Jax told her.

"Jax…", she began. "I thought you said that we were going to celebrate.", she gently put her arms around his neck and slowly brought her lips to his, the kiss was steamy and both seemed to not be able to get enough, his hands tore at the buttons of her shirt. "I've…we've both wait too long.", she looked up at him and smiled, then began to kiss his lips then she quickly un- tucked his shirt from his pants and shoved him playful on couch. He smirked up at her. "Is that how you're going to be.", he laughed against her chest.

She ignored his reply and quickly removed his shirt throwing it to the floor with her own blouse, he begin to nibble on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"I don't have the time for this silliness, Jax I want you in me, I've waited to damn long.", she told him, her hands quickly unbuckling his pants letting them drop the floor.

"You don't have to tell me twice…", he began, he lifted her skirt up and took down her thong, he climbed on top of her and begin to thrust into her hard, each thrust harder and quicker than the last.

"OH GOD!", she screamed, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Honey, I think he has nothing to do with it.", he breathed, he was trying his best to stay in control to let this go on for as long as he could.

"OH…AHH! JAX!!!", she began, she saw the shadow on the wall there was a gun aimed right at them.

"Baby You fell so…"

__

bang 

She felt his body go lifeless against hers.

__

bang 

She felt the bullet go through her skull and her breath stop.

They both were dead.


	3. Blood Bath

****

Chapter 3

__

Blood Bath

"Eve my love, I can not believe that you finally said yes to my proposal.", Julian cooed. "You know that I would have waited forever to marry you."

"Oh, Julian…I am very thankful that you have stood by me, you know how hard these last few months have been for me, I feel like I have lost everything, TC and the girls, Whitney and Simone are so angry with me and Chad…he and Whitney blame me for causing them to commit incest.", Eve told him. "I don't think that neither of them will ever forgive me."

"In time, I do believe that they all will come to terms with what has happened and that all of you will be able to make a mends with the past and you can make a mends with your children.", Julian told her.

"I hope so, I can not bare it if my children hate me forever.", Eve told him.

"Enough talk of the bad things, let's concentrate on the good things, such as me being free from Rebecca and you saying yes to my marriage proposal.", Julian told her.

"Yes, let's do that. I need some happiness in my life.", Eve told him.

"To us, and only happy days from here to come.", Julian lifted his glass in a toast.

"To us and happiness.", she said, clicking her glass against his.

"Thank you, thank you so much the both of you, thank you for letting me in here..", Theresa told Fox and Whitney. "and you Fox, thank you for letting me borrow the Crane jet.", she wrapped her arms around him.

"Theresa, be careful okay.", he told her.

"I will.", she told him. "I just - Fox, I know you're not to fond of this plain but - but, it's the only way for me to ever get my son back."

"Theresa, are you sure that there is not some other way, because if anyone finds out what Fox and I did - that we let you in the house so that you could kidnap, and yes before you even say it. This is kidnapping.", Whitney told her.

"Whitney, don't worry, I know what I'm doing.", Theresa told her.

"You always say that and…", Whitney began.

"Whit, relax would you, I'm getting my son back and if the courts won't let me, then I'll do it myself, in my own way.", Theresa told her.

"Theresa, thank about the baby you are carrying, thank about Ethan Martin, about Pilar. They do not need you…", Whitney began.

"Whit, I don't need this, so if you would please can it, I'd greatly appreciate it.", Theresa told her.

"Theresa, I'm only…", Whitney began.

"Holding her up and possibly getting all three of us busted.", Fox told her. "Not trying to be rude or mean, but, Whit she's right you need to just be quiet she's not going to listen to you or anyone for that matter."

"Oh My God, Fox you're - you're just as insane as she is and I can not stand and be apart of this.", Whitney told her, she walked off, down the hall way.

"Fox, thank you - thank you for everything you've done for me, for being my friend, a shoulder to cry on, for looking after my son while he's been at the mansion, for…", tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey don't cry, you're going to make me start crying.", he told her, wiping away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Fox, I'm going to miss you.", she told him.

"I'm going to miss you too.", he told her.

"You sure you don't want to come with us? You and Whit?", she asked, she didn't want to leave him, he was one of the few things in that town that she liked.

"I can't, you know Whit would never agree to that, even though she feels like she hates her mother right now, she could never leave her, Doctor Russell and Whitney were close before all of this and I have a feeling they will be again."

"I understand.", she told him.

"Yea.", he replied. "Listen Theresa…"

"Fox …I.", she interrupted him.

"Go ahead.", he told her.

"No, you first.", she told him.

"Ladies, first.", he told her.

"Okay, well what I was going to say is I love you, I love you - you're my best friend and I love for that.", she told him.

"Same here.", Fox told her, their eyes locked and they both stepped closer to the other, their lips were inches apart.

"How dare she? How dare she do this.", Whitney exclaimed, getting both of Fox and Theresa's full attention. "How dare she move on with her lover like this, doesn't she give a damn about me or Simone, and Chad - Chad is her son, Chad is my brother, because of her I - I slept with my brother, I was engaged to my brother, I am…", she began, catching herself, she had almost told Fox the truth, that the baby she was caring was Chad's not his. "I am forever going to be know as the girl that was bonking her half brother."

"Whit, it's going to be all right.", Fox told her, wrapping his arm around her, "and besides, you don't need to stress, it might cause harm to the baby, our baby."

Theresa looked at him, she couldn't help but be jealous of Whitney, she had a baby and the father of the baby adored her. "Well, I better get going, Fox - I…goodbye the both of you. I will miss you both more than you'll ever know.", she turned her heel and then her and Little Ethan both disappeared down the hall way, Fox left gazing after them.

"How dare, pookie do this to me, hasn't he forgot what I know on him and…about him trying to kill…Oh, My God, I have nothing to blackmail him with, I have nothing to keep me as Mrs. Julian Crane, I have nothing.", Rebecca exclaimed, she made her way down the hall way, until she saw Theresa making her way down the hall. "What do you think you're doing? He is Gwennie's son."

"Wrong, Rebecca, he may be Gwen's son by law, but I am still his mother and no amount of paper work is going to change that.", Theresa told her, she tightened her grip on the child's hand, but, made sure not to hurt him.

"And, let me guess, you're planning on take him out of this house?", Rebecca asked.

"Exactly. Now, if you would get out of my way…", Theresa began.

"I ain't going no where, and neither is Gwen's son.", Rebecca replied.

"Fine, then I'll just have to move you myself.", Theresa told her, taking out a gun from her purse, Fox had gave it to her for safety.

"Theresa, you couldn't possibly…thank about your son, you couldn't possible want me dead…thank about what happened last time you tried to kill someone, this time you won't be so lucky, this time Alistair won't save you…", Rebecca began.

"I'm not going to kill you, but, you're going to let me through or else I will kill you.", Theresa told her, Rebecca nodded, and stepped aside letting her by. "Oh and don't even dare call the cops on me or, you'll pay…"

"But, I'm Mrs. Julian…", Rebecca began.

"No you're not, Julian divorced you, this morning, so FYI, you have no power.", Theresa told her.

"Fine go.", Rebecca told her.

"Gladly.", Theresa told her, walking down the hallway and out of Rebecca's site.

"Oh God, that little bitch will pay.", Rebecca told her. "I will kill her."

"Correction I'm going to you.", A voice from behind her told her, then before she could reply she heard a crack from behind her and felt a sharp object go through her back, then she felt the last bit of air escape her lungs. She was dead.

"Oh My God, what was that?", Whitney asked.

"Oh My God, Theresa…", Fox exclaimed running as fast as he could down the hallway, he quickly made his way down the hall way.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!", Whitney screamed.

"Fox, Whitney, what's going on out here?", Julian asked. "Oh My God, Rebecca…"

"Fox is she dead?", Whitney asked.

Fox simply nodded.

"Mom, is she?", Whitney asked.

"Everyone step aside.", Eve told them.

"Fox, Theresa did this, she killed Rebecca, she - we helped her kill Rebecca.", Whitney told her.

"Oh My God, I got to stop that plane. Even if Theresa didn't kill her, she doesn't need to leave, she may know who did.", Fox told her.

"Fox, just let her go, we're in enough trouble as is I don't need to go to jail for aiding and abiding a murder.", Whitney told him.

"Whitney, just relax, you're not thinking clearly.", Fox told her.

"Not thinking clearly? What in the hell do you expect, it ain't everyday that my best friend murders a woman and leaves her in the middle of my boy friends house.", Whitney told him.

"Whitney why don't you go sit down, I'll go down stairs and make you some tea to calm your nerves.", Fox told her.

"Fox I don't want no damn tea. Tea isn't going to solve my problems, it never does, so do not bring no damn tea.", Whitney told her.

"Okay, why don't you - well why don't you go to the hospital and let Eve check out the baby, my son or daughter, make sure that this scare didn't cause him or her no harm.", Fox told her.

"Is she dead?", Whitney asked, ignoring Fox and turning to her mother.

"Yes, whoever did this knew what they were doing, they shot to kill.", Eve told her. "And, the police are going to question the both of you, and all of us. We more than likely saw the killer."

"Yea, Eve could you check out Whitney, I just want to make sure that this scare didn't cause any harm to our baby.", Fox told her.


End file.
